Rock Paper Scissors
by Pseudonymous Soul
Summary: OK, so, I'm rubbish at summaries, we all know! But it's really good. Charlie can't be expelled, otherwise she'll disappoint her father, and Nathaniel is just the right person to help her - but as time goes on, Charlie finds that she's getting more than bargained for... Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Rock Paper Scissors

**OK so, this is my first My Candy Love FF! I think I'll do one FF for a different boy, like one for Castiel, one for Leigh (my personal favourite), one for Lysander and so on. But different OC's.**

**This one focuses on Nathaniel (you know, the Student Council dude) and yeah, I guess that's it.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own My Candy Love or any of the content mentioned below, apart from my OC's and the plot. All rights go to the rightful owners.**

**R&R!**

**Note – this chapter is all in Charlie's POV**

Chapter One

"Why, mum?" I yelled. "I don't want to be all on my own! You are abandoning me, you bitch!"

"I'm not abandoning you, darling," my mother tried to calm me. "It's just a short trip, we'll be back in-"

"Short my ass!" I screamed, waving my arms about. "Three years! Do you know how long that is for somebody of my age?"

Mum sighed and walked over to the counter, picking up a small photo. "This will be your new home, sweet heart! An apartment all to yourself, isn't that great?" Her desperate attempts to calm me washed right over my head.

"No, it's not! You're walking right out on me because you can't stand me, that's why, isn't it?" I screeched.

"No, Charlie, baby, it's not. I love you, and so does your father."

"He's NOT my father! He's just a low life wretch living off you!"

"Don't speak that way about Greg! He's a loving man and I love him. You would too, if you were bothered! Now, be a good girl and get in the car – we're going to your apartment, and then Greg and I are leaving."

"I'm not a little kid, you know." I growled under my breath, shuffling as slowly as I could towards the car. Chloe was already in her booster seat.

"Hurry up, Charlie! I'm cold, daddy's leaving the door open for you, although I don't know why he would do that."

"Shut up, you runt," I hissed at her, climbing into the seat beside her."

"MUMMY!" Chloe wailed. "CHARLIE TOLD ME TO SHUT UP!"

"And I mean it, so zip it!"

"Charlie, be nice to your sister," Greg told me, starting the car up.

"She's _not_ my sister," I mumbled.

"Oh? And why is that?" He asked, trying to be smart.

"She's _your_ daughter, idiot," I said, sighing as we drove off towards my new house.

"You're just jealous because I still have my daddy," Chloe sneered.

"Take that back, you cow!" I screamed.

"No, I won't."

"Chloe," mum snapped. "Apologies. Now."

"B-but, mummy, she called me a c-cow!" Chloe sniffled, her eyes watering.

Mum caved in and sighed. "You're right, but what you said wasn't very nice, honey."

"I'm sorry, mummy."

"As long as you know what you did, and you're truly sorry, then it's OK." She smiled, but then she looked at me and her lips pressed together in a thin line. "Charlie, you'd better apologies, too. It's not nice to call people names."

"What? But she said sorry to _you_, not me! Don't I get special treatment, too? That's so unfair!" I moaned.

"Listen to your mother, Charlotte. Apologies to your sister!"

"You're not my mum and she's not my sister!"

"I am your mum, Charlotte!"

"No, you're not. You've changed into some unrecognisable creature! A mother is supposed to be loving and care about her daughter's feelings! And I'm your daughter, too!"

"Now, now, ladies – I don't want to get into your little disagreement, but Charlotte, dear, you're acting like a spoilt little girl. We're almost there!"

"I am NOT spoilt! Chloe is the spoilt one, here! She gets what_ever _she wants but I barely got anything, but I didn't complain! Chloe throws a hissy fit when you don't get her the latest barbie doll!"

"At least _my_ daddy isn't poor."

"See what I mean? You guys never listen to me. She's a little witch!"

"She called me a witch!"

"Be thankful I didn't call you a bit-"

"CHARLIE!" Mum and Greg yelled simultaneously.

"Oh look, we're here," Greg growled. "You guys were arguing so long it lasted the whole trip."

When we pulled to a stop, I rushed out and slammed the door shut before anybody else even reacted. I quickly walked towards the front door and got in the elevator. Luckily, it shut before the others could get there and I had a bit of alone time. I pressed my forehead against the cold metal and squeezed my eyes tightly shut, blocking out any thoughts. After a few minutes, the elevator reached my floor and I rushed past the other doors until I found mine – number 206.

I fumbled through my pockets and eventually found the keys mum gave me. I inserted them and twisted, and fell through the doors into my new home, which was completely bare and empty, but it felt fresh and new – exactly what I wanted. It was quite large, as mum and Greg thought it would make me feel better when they left me. I sat on the white carpet and fumbled through my handbag until I found my MP3. I turned it on and started to listen to All On My Own by Three Days Grace (which was very fitting, all things considered), lying on my back. Soon, however, my peace was disrupted when mum, Greg and Chloe walked in. Chloe gasped when she entered.

"It's so _big. _Why does Charlie get this? I want this house!" To my delight she started bawling out of jealousy (who's jealous _now_, huh?).

"Well, sweet heart, we have to go now." Mum said, smiling sadly at me. "We'll call, and write, and you can even visit for Christmas."

I allowed her to kiss my forehead, but when Greg went to hug me I backed away.

"Stay away from me, you," I growled.

"Charlie! That's no way to behave!" Mum hissed at me.

"You would be worse if you were in my situation! You have no idea how I feel, so don't try and judge me!" I yelled. "Just get out already!"

I pushed them out and slammed the door shut, pressing my back against it. Sliding down, the tears started trickling down my cheeks, then they overflowed and I started sobbing.

"I don't want to be all alone! Don't leave me!" I cried.

After a couple of hours, I woke up from a doze I must've fallen into, I heard a knocking on my door. I jumped and rushed towards my bag, grabbing a wet wipe and rubbing it under my eyes.

"One moment!" I called, hoping I had gotten rid of any mascara that had dripped during my sob moment. Darting towards the door, I silently prayed my eyes weren't red and I pulled the door open.

"Hello!" I panted.

"Hi, um, so, you just moved in here, right?" Asked a boy with brown hair that was spiked up, but the bottom was shaved (it's kind of hard to explain), standing in front of me.

"Oh, yeah."

"OK, well, um, Charlotte Bryne, 16, right?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Right! Good, then... Oh, yes! Sorry. All your furniture is downstairs, round the back, the delivery guys are bringing the essentials up first, like, now, and later everything else. I-if you need help moving everything around, I'll assist you with that, and I'll clean up everything while you're out, so no need to worry about any of that. Well, of course, it would help if you cleaned some stuff up... Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to say that, I'm so-"

"Stop!" I interrupted him. "It's OK, you're not rude, or anything. Don't worry!"

"Sorry."

"And stop apologising! You didn't do anything wrong, so just calm down already. And yes, I would like some help moving the furniture around, if you don't mind. You work here?"

"Y-yeah, and I live in an apartment upstairs with my girlfriend. You should drop by, sometime! You'd love Megan, I think."

I chuckled inwardly and smiled. "Sure, I'd love that."

"OK, well, um, I'll come by when they bring the first pieces of furniture up. And, by the way, your family left some suitcases at the lobby. I think you forgot them."

Insert mental face palm here.

I'm very forgetful. And clumsy. And flail around miserably at pretty much everything. That, folks, is Charlotte Bryne for you.

The boy, before leaving, turned around suddenly and said, "Jo."

"Pardon?"

"My name, it's Jo, by the way."

"Oh, right, You already know my name, but you can call me Charlie, if you like. Nice to meet you, Jo." I held my hand out. He took it and shook it.

"Pleasure was mine, Charlie."

**So, what did you think? Did you like it? What could I improve? I'm open to suggestions! I really appreciate people reviewing, but just the fact that people read my writing makes me giddy inside! (But it's even better if you review ;D) Sorry Nate didn't make an appearance in this chapter, but he will in the next chapter, I promise! And it won't be in the way you'd expect...**


	2. Chapter 2

Rock Paper Scissors

**Hey guys! The second chapter is out, so I hope you enjoy this one like I know some of you enjoyed the previous chapter... I received the most amazing reviews, and my first ever reviews, too, on ANY story (this is my second story on FF, so that's not really an achievement, heheh).**

**I would like to thank my first and second reviewers, specially!**

**XXKiraUzumakiXx (The first)** **Exactlyamanda (My second reviewer). So, thank you guys! Who shall be the third reviewer, I wonder...?For some reason, the text went weird and it's not how it's supposed to be, grr. I've had to edit it twice now. Anyway, Nathaniel makes his first appearance in this chapter, hopefully in a different way than you expected...** **Disclaimer: I do not own any content apart from the plot and my OC's. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Chapter Two

That was six months ago. Jo and I became best friends and the same with his girlfriend, Megan. She was this really sweet girl who was still in university, following her dream of becoming a microbiologist. She was an amazing cook, bringing me meals (as I am too incompetent to cook my own food, although you have to give me credit – I learned how to use the microwave, it only exploded once) and she also taught me how to use the washing machine and dryer downstairs in the basement. I also fell in love with the clothes shop across the road – the garments in there were simply gorgeous. So unique, soft to the touch... they were amazing.

My image also changed dramatically – one day I had long, brown hair – the next short, dark blue hair with seven piercings in total in my ears, and a nose piercing, all as an act of defiance. When I walked out of my apartment the next morning from when I first got it done, Jo burst out laughing. When I walked into school with my new do, the School Body President thingy, Nathaniel, freaked. He also freaked when I punched his bitchy sister, Amber, in the face. Because she's so loved by all the teachers, I was almost expelled for that action, which is unfair considering that she slapped me. But Nathaniel stopped me from leaving the school property early that day, so I guess I kind of owe him.

Sweet Amoris High... the name of my new school. It seemed sickly, like it was going to be a pink-and-yellow snobby school full of pricks. It was full of pricks, of course, but it was a dull grey building that was run down and dirty inside, covered in litter. On certain events, like open evening for the new, little kids and for inspections, they cleaned up pretty well. Other times? It was bull.

I sat there, my head resting against the cracked, mossy window, at the back of the empty classroom. I was in no hurry. After a few long minutes, I slowly pushed myself out of the orange plastic chair and made my way over to the door. Stepping out into the crowded corridors, I felt as if time had sped up around me, and I was left behind...

I pushed open the doors to the student council room and pulled out a slip of pastel pink paper. A familiar face looked up in mild amusement as I slammed the flimsy note onto the desk before me. I pushed back a hard plastic chair and sat down angrily. Nathaniel frowned slightly.

"Another detention, Charlotte? You know, this goes on your record..."

"I know, and I don't care, frankly," I snapped, leaning forward temporarily to exaggerate my point.

He sighed, closing his golden eyes. "Charlotte, you're on the brink of being expelled, so get a grip." I sat back, slamming my spine against the back of my uncomfortable seat.

"I don't care, Nathaniel, so cut me the crap, already," I huffed. A small smile played across his cheeks, and he leant back with the air of victory around him. "If you get expelled, you'll have to tell your father..." His finger fiddled with the pens in a small pot balanced on his desk.

My eyes widened. "I-I can't... if he finds out..." I stuttered, frowning, wondering how to fix this.

"You could always try to improve your attitude. I'm sure you're a lovely girl, you could make loads of friends, if you would only try," he suggested.

"But I – I just can't... Everybody thinks of me as bitchy and rude, I can't change their impressions of me now!" I exclaimed, panic creeping through my voice. "I've been like this ever since – ever since..."

An expression of pity showed evident on Nathaniel's face. "There is a way that you could try, Charlotte. You can change even your mother's opinion of you, if you really tried. She knows, as does everybody around you, that you are a good person at heart, you just... find it hard to express!" Nathaniel smiled, trying to cheer me up.

"Pfft... Yeah, I'd have to try very hard," I grumbled.

"Charlotte," Nathaniel's voice was demanding and controlling, forcing me to look up into his eyes. "It's this attitude that caused all this trouble. You want to be expelled, and tell your father?"

"I-I guess not..."

"Then, Charlotte, you have to try. Work for it. You can change from being the bully to-"

"To what? The victim? Because I already am!"

Nathaniel pressed his lips into a thin line. "You know, you really remind me of Amber sometimes."

"WHAT?"

"Used to be sweet and innocent, but one day, just changed..." My face reddened.

"Don't call me sweet, you perverted... you perverted... monkey! You perverted monkey!"

He chuckled. "You're not used to receiving compliments?"

I sighed. "No, usually it's just insults or asking me to go away."

"Anyway," Nathaniel ran a hand through his hair. "Back to the improvement thing... do you have any idea how I'm planning to improve your attitude?"

"Um..." I was absolutely rubbish at trying to solve things out. "Making me knit socks for kittens?" I watched as Nathaniel's expression went from serious to something that was filled with pure love, back to serious.

"No, however gleeful that may be, we will not be knitting for kittens. Instead, I am going to MAKE you a nicer person."

"And how to you plan to go about doing that?"

"Trust-building activities, going about town trying to be nicer to people... and maybe we'll squeeze in kittens somewhere."

"What? NO!" I yelled. "I am NOT hanging out with _you_."

The blond before me looked offended and hurt. "Why not? What's so bad about me?"

"Just... just... just look at you! Uber-nerd alert!" I rolled my eyes.

"But I want to knit footwear for kittens, too!" The expression he wore then made my heart melt. He looked so sweet and adorable, I wanted to hug him... My cheeks flushed and blood started roaring around my head.

"It's still a no!"

"Expulsion," he threatened.

"I'll manage on my own!" "Just like the last six months?"

I froze, about to get up. Sighing in defeat, I slowly lowered myself back to my seat. I had about a bezillion detentions and one suspension.

"I'll cut you a deal – one round of rock paper scissors. I win – I get to help you. If you win, you can fight this battle on your own," Nathaniel said hopefully.

"Fine, I guess..." So we both pumped our fists three times, saying, "rock, paper, scissors!" and I held out a fist, representing a rock, whereas Nathaniel had his hand in such a position that it looked like he was about to high-five me – paper. He wrapped his hand around mine.

"Paper covers rock," he said, simply.

**Yay! Chapter two finished. Sorry it's so late – I had school today and my creative juices just... stopped flowing. But I managed to deal with the plug, so, I hope you enjoyed! Do you see where I got the name, 'Rock Paper Scissors,' from now? Yush! I feel so proud. Please R&R, I hope you loved it! So sorry about the spacing issue... I don't know WHAT happened.**

**What will happen on the next chapter? I already know, but I'll let you guess in the reviews and I'll do a special shout-out for whoever gets closest. I know, I haven't updated since some time last year, but hopefully editing this counts? No? Oh, fine then. Thanks~~**


	3. Announcement (please don't hurt me)

I'm so so so so so sorry if you thought this was another chapter, because it's not. No, I'm only writing this to confirm that, yes, I shall continue this story, but the reason I haven't done so in ages is because I'm going through loads of personal issues and teenage hormones, and I'm also working on this massive project with a group of friends. I shall try my best to continue, but I think I'm going to write up the rest of the story on a document and then upload it. I do believe I shall do so with all the stories I'm going to post on here – write the whole thing down and then upload a chapter once every week.

Again, I'm so sorry and you have every right to track me down and punch me.

I'm also pretty sure I'm starting to hallucinate.

I should probably sleep.

I would also like to point out that I recently discovered that the main character (Charlie) shares the name with one of Amber's friends, Charlotte.

Damn it.


End file.
